Misspelling
by liliesandroses54
Summary: "People at U.N.I.T apparently have trouble spelling." a random idea that popped into my head. the italics are what is being said in Japanese, it seemed dumb to write it in Japanese since i don't speak it and i would just have to translate it anyway R&R!


Misspelling

The Hub was unusually quiet for the people who were currently occupying it. Normally there would be chatter between Gwen and Owen, or Ianto working at the coffee machine, or Owen would be muttering to himself under his breath. The quiet set Tosh a little on edge, but she attempted to enjoy it while it lasted. Because she knew it wouldn't last for long.

And sure enough a few minutes later it ended with an alarm blaring throughout the building. Tosh grabbed her gun and spun away from her computers. She looked around trying to figure out what had caused the alarm to trigger.

Janet dashed out of the door that lead to the vault and into the main area of the Hub. She ran around the room, lashing out at anyone who got near her. It took the team a good hour to get her back down into her cell and it lead to many cuts for everyone.

Tosh collapsed back into her chair tiredly and stared as Owen and Ianto fought over who had left the cell door open. She was brushing the hair out of her face when she heard her phone ring. Frantically she scurried around her workstation trying to locate it before the caller hung up. When she did find it Tosh didn't waste time to check the I.D, before answering. "Hello?" She answered, with the phone pressed to one ear and her hand to the other, trying to block out Owen and Ianto's argument.

"_Hello, Toshiko_." A male voice said in crisp Japanese.

Tosh stood there frozen for a moment, before responding. "_Hello, father._"

_ "What is all that racket?_" He asked, annoyed concern in his voice as he attempted to be heard over the fighting in the background.

Tosh was stunned for a moment before covering the mouth piece. "SHUT IT YOU TWO!" She shouted at Owen and Ianto. The two, who looked like they were about to start throwing punches, stared at her shocked, as did Jack and Gwen. None of them had ever heard Tosh speak like that.

But she had turned her back to them and was speaking into the phone in rapid Japanese. _"Sorry about that, father. Some people need to learn to stop acting like children." _She turned to glare at Owen and Ianto as she spoke the last bit, even though they couldn't understand her.

_"It is fine, Toshiko. I have been dealing with that quite often lately. You would think people have the grace to act their age in public."_

Tosh pinched the bridge of her nose and hung her head. Only two minutes into a conversation and she could already feel a headache forming "_What do you want, father?"_

"_I just called to tell you that I am going to do something that you most likely not agree with, but is necessary for the company." _He spoke, not giving away anything.

Tosh was use to his vague answers and always trying to better the company, but he had never specifically called to inform her. There was something about this scheme that had him worrying, even if it was only slightly. "_What are you plotting?_" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

She heard her father sigh before answering. "_I'm going under with a team of extractors to make sure that a young Mr. Fischer dissolves his recently deceased father's company."_

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" Tosh shrieked in English. This earned her more stares from her teammates who were now paying close attention to the normally calm, but now livid Toshiko.

"_This is exactly why I didn't tell you at first. I knew you would not take it well."_ He said sounding tired.

Tosh put a hand on her hip. "_Take it well? Of course I wouldn't take my father planning cooperate espionage well! You're talking about extractors for like dreams? When is this happening?"_

_ "Yes, and I wouldn't call it cooperate espionage, per say."_

_ "Oh, really? Then what would you call it?"_ Tosh asked incredulous.

"_Self preservation." _He answered calmly and Tosh let out a bark of laughter. _"My flight lands in LAX at 7 am tomorrow. I have some business to attend to there, before I come for a short visit."_

_ "Oh, no you won't. I will be waiting for you at LAX." _Tosh said glancing at her watch. She was already calculating how long it would take her to pack and get to the airport.

_"That is not necessary._" Her father began, but Tosh cut him off.

_"Yes, it is necessary. Goodbye, father."_

_ "Goodbye, Toshiko."_ He said in what Tosh thought was a resigned, but happy tone.

Without missing a beat Tosh snapped her phone shut and began piling papers into her bag along with her laptop. She swung it onto her shoulder and turned to find everyone staring at her. She gave a start, before then smiling softly. "Can I help you all with something?"

Everyone shook their heads and scattered, except for Jack. "Family issues, Tosh?" He asked with a smirk.

She smiled. "My father thinks he can do what he wants, when he wants. I guess being head of a large company does that to people. I need a couple of days off to go visit, or otherwise he'll come here and that would just be bad."

"Sure go ahead. Don't want Mr. Saito to have a reason to make a trip to Cardiff." Jack said with his ever present smirk, which grew when a loud 'thud' echoed throughout the office.

Owen picked himself up off of the floor, he stared up at Tosh. "Your dad's name is Saito, like the head of Proclus Global, Saito?"

Tosh rolled her eyes at his response. "Yes. My name is different, because people at U.N.I.T apparently have trouble with spelling. See you guys in a few days." She called as she left the Hub. The others staring after her, except for Jack who was just laughing.


End file.
